


take it (and you'll see)

by blue_roses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Get Together, Romance, for my fresh pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: it's the second impressions that really count.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally for like 3 ppl bc of twitter. thx nyall

 You were convinced whoever on the planet Earth created the idea that first impressions mean everything was a fool or a liar. Because if you were being honest, your first impression of him wasn’t much. It was the second that counted, in a way that could have been  _ what goes around comes around  _ but most definitely wasn’t. It wasn’t like you had changed much, except for added trauma, no longer caring for the color purple, and a perpetual exhaustion you couldn’t shake off. 

 So you’d pinned your short, new dynamic on him. When the better known paladins of Voltron came to free prisoners, you knew it was him. The sniper rifle suited him, as did the new way his armor fit, and the downright  _ hilarious  _ expression on his face when you saw him. You were glad it was him, in a sense, you didn’t remember any of the others’ names. 

 He’d pulled you out with the rest, probably planning to put you in an escape pod and say something you hadn’t figured out yet. But other paladins had other plans, and before the two of you knew it, the pods were full. Your arms hung limp at your sides, and you were trying to convince yourself you were just thinking. You felt gloves before you felt fingers linking the two of you together. 

  “Try not to pull a fast one on me, alright?” he was smiling at that, because he remembered and he still led you into his lion’s cockpit like it was nothing. Even if you were going to do anything, you couldn’t overpower him without a plan, and the same trick wouldn’t work twice. It didn’t help that the light made you feel relaxed, a little more nostalgic than you wanted to be. He was the same as ever was a thought you had, as if this wasn’t your second encounter. 

 You heard him hum under his breath. Then you heard him say something like, “reminds me of a highway.” You have no idea what that is, and you got sick of the silence half a tick ago. 

  “What is that?” you asked. You were leaning against his seat, slightly. It was cramped as hell, but with the promise of freedom, it meant everything. 

  “Well,” he paused, “it’s like. I dunno, a road on the ground. Paved roads with lots of cars and destinations you get off at when you go in different exits. ‘Cause Allura insists on preset paths for every location, all of us lions are on a road with different exists. Pretty neat, huh?”

 Half of that explanation confused you, and for some reason this time, you say so, “That...was strange.” You went quiet at that. Honestly didn’t come as naturally as it did in the past, conditioning did that to you. But then, you weren’t that honest in general when it came down to it. 

  “What?” he seemed as surprised as you were that you told the truth, “Okay, you want me to take it slow?”

  “The ride or the explanation?” you asked. You should have seen the answer coming, and you almost did and almost didn’t. He waggled his eyebrows before speaking  _ just  _ so you knew what you were in for. 

  “Hey,” he drew out the last syllable, “why not both? We’re in my lion, you’re not gonna try and steal it this time. And I gotta say Nyma, you look  _ purr _ fect tonight.” You wouldn’t know how bad that was until later, but you might have cracked a smile. You knew you looked like shit, but it was kind of nice.

  “Thanks Lance,” you said, “can always count on you for a compliment.” 

  “I thought that was my first time,” Lance said. You saw the way his brow furrowed, as if something had slipped his mind. If it had, it was for the both of you. 

   “Directly I suppose,” you said, “but I could tell. Always could.” 

 He seemed to ponder at that, “Then, I guess I can be more direct, huh?” You had no idea if he was aware of how he sounded. Or the slight difference in his frame. He’d seen things you’d never see, and you’d seen things he’d never seen. And despite it all, he pulled a miracle and managed to decently flirt with you. 

 You couldn’t help the laughter, and he only managed to shush you when you landed at the castle you’d only seen pieces of. Only in the dark, when your eyes were clouded with another misguided perception of freedom. You’d stay for a moment, then you’d leave. For now, skeptical eyes ( _ especially  _ the yellow one) were on you. You were placed in a room far away from all, and didn't realize how alone you felt until you tried to sleep. 

 Keyword being tried. You were trying to sleep, and rustled up feeling sticky and tired. Eventually, after realizing nothing much was happening with you, you decided to wander the castle. You tried not to dwell too much on anything, but your mind went back to Rolo and Beezer and everything you remembered this castle to be. It was brief, but brief was all that was needed for you to sink into something you don’t want to describe. 

 “Okay,” you heard a voice say, “might owe someone a couple dollars when we get back to Earth, but I’m glad you’re here.”

  It occurred to you that you’d never seen Lance outside of his armor when he slouched next to you in much looser fitting clothing. You didn’t say anything for a while, either of you. Then, he made an  _ a-hem  _ sound that you assumed indicated he wanted to speak.

 “You know,” he said, “I wish I could’ve helped you back then. When we first met and all.”

 “I don’t know what you mean,” you said, “I chained you to a tree so I could get a bounty for your lion. You helped me just fine with that.”

  “Ooh,” Lance was trying to hold back a smile, you could see it in the dark, “so you  _ do  _ remember. Interesting.” 

  “What?” you asked. You weren’t sure how your voice sounded until Lance leaned over a bit, humming again like in the cockpit. The dots connected pretty quickly.

   “Stop trying to be coy with me, why wouldn’t I remember?” you didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh, but found yourself nearly spitting the words. You didn’t get why he felt so trusting and forgiving, even after all this. Even you could tell he had scars, but you could easily become nostalgic around him. You just knew it.. 

  “Well,” Lance said, “I dunno. That’s a good question actually. But you’re a bit better now, yeah?”

  “Yes Lance,” you said, “I’m a lot better after you irritated me to death…” you saw Lance’s expression shift and decided to give him the luxury of a finished thought, “but it was cute. Glad you kept that part of yourself intact.” 

  And being easily flustered. You could practically feel the heat radiating off his cheeks, but you knew this couldn’t be the time. You didn’t know where you were going, but you needed to see what happened to them. No matter what. 

  “You’re gonna find them, right?” Lance asked, there was no need for clarification.

  “I plan on it,” you said, “why do you ask?” 

  “We’re doing another one of these missions in a bit,” Lance said, “do you want to join us? As an affiliated party of the paladins of Voltron?”

  “What a mouthful,” you said, “for an excuse. Do you really want me with you?”

  He didn’t touch you, didn’t have to. You looked directly at him and he at you, He was smiling again, like he knew something you didn’t, and all you wanted to do in that moment was figure it out. Or wipe that smile off his face, whatever came first. 

  “Yeah,” he looked straight into your eyes, “I do.” 

 You should have seen the rest coming. That a bit was longer than you were prepared for, that you found Lance’s room on your second day and never fully left. One time when you almost stayed the night, he’d forced some human mask on you. 

  “Your skin’s already great,” Lance said, “but I think this could work. Maybe.”

  “Is this punishment?” you’d asked. 

  “Do you want it to be?” Lance responded before you both came to your senses and separated. Immediately. The green one, who you know was caled Pidge, gave you a smile you chose to ignore. She was a child, she couldn’t  _ see  _ anything. 

  You couldn’t say it was child’s place the first time you did end up asleep in his room. You didn’t need as much rest as humans did. Gave you more time to look through Lance’s items, then him, and eventually it gave you more time to calculate things to avoid looking at Lance. You felt like too much, but anything that was there couldn’t be right now. 

  “You know,” he said one day when you landed on a strange moon of a stranger planet, “this is kind of an oasis. Like a spot of water in the middle of a dry desert.” He’d started defining Earth concepts for you without you asking. It was refreshing, and you almost mentioned it but chose not to.

 Instead you ask something different, “There are paved roads. Are these highways? I did hear natives traded here.”

  “Yeah,” Lance said, “they’re similar. But it’s not the same air. There’s something free about riding down one with wind against you.” 

  “I don’t get it,” you stated.

   “You will,” Lance said, and neither of you questioned the use of future tense. 

 Then you were a couple coordinates away from your goal. You felt relief more than anything, that something is moving. But you still looked at Lance sometimes, and you felt a little younger. Maybe if you hadn’t chained him to a tree, and if he was...what? If you weren’t all in an intergalactic war? If Zarkon didn’t exist? None of this would have happened. This wasn't like you. You didn’t know who this was like, but it wasn’t you. 

  “I’m not going to stand around,” you said. Mostly to yourself, but it didn’t stop him from hearing you.

  “Trust me Nyma, I know you won’t,” he said. He had no idea how much that meant to you, and you didn’t clarify. Maybe you would one day. Maybe. 

 Maybe “one day” came when you were pulling prisoners into the escape pods and yelling and Lance was shooting Galra bots down and wow. You shouldn’t have felt an urge to kiss him. But you did, and due to your patient nature, you saved it until you’d rolled into the Blue Lion again. 

  “Wow,” Lance said, and you thought he repeated it again but you decided to tune him out by kissing him again. 

  “That was nice,” Lance smiled, “we should do that again sometime.”

   “Yeah,” you said, “it was.” And he piloted and you allowed yourself to stay quiet and more content than you were a few moments ago. You let yourself rest again, like you did when he came to you every time. You let yourself agree when he asked if you wanted him as your boyfriend, and you mentioned wanting to see one of these Earth roads for yourself offhandedly. 

  “I’ll take you,” he said. 

  “You will?” you asked.

  “Yeah,” he said, “but I need you to do something for me first.” 

  “What is it?” you asked. You expected something silly until he stroked his fingers against your face, slow and gentle. 

  “Teach me about yourself,” he asked. Once again you could feel the heat in his hands. 

  “Are you propositioning me?” you asked, you weren’t serious at all. But you saw him blush and realized how little you’d mind that the moment he corrected himself. 

  “I meant,” Lance paused, “about your world. And you. I’ve talked about myself, but now I want to listen. Okay?” The last part was more question, testing the waters and seeing how you’d respond. And you would respond. 

  “I can do that,” you said, and you made the same  _ a-hem  _ he did and let yourself start into something you’d barely explored with others. But with him, you knew you’d be safe. Maybe he’d like to visit what he found fascinating, maybe you could map it out together. Someday, the future tense seemed closer than ever.


End file.
